<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you trust me? by Annieloveranimations243</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212370">Do you trust me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243'>Annieloveranimations243</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You lived your peaceful life in a big house on an island, even with so many mysteries lurking in your past that you never managed to discover.<br/>Until the day came when you ended up discovering that your life belonged to someone else, someone powerful and whose power and influence, made your life, your happiness and freedom meaningless.<br/>There wasn't a day when you didn't think to escape, your only refuge was Pearl's consolations and stories about fictional and real-life pirates.<br/>Somehow, reading about it gave you a little hope that one day you'd be free again. And when that day came, you felt in your heart that you'd discover things about yourself that you never imagined were true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is a story that I kept shelved for leaving the fandom, but I really like the plot and as I developed the original characters in it, the characters in this anime are quite fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your little and innocent eyes opened, one more day in your pacific, yet mysterious life. You lived in a big and beautiful house, where you had everything you wanted.</p><p>In this house, you lived only with Pearl, the housekeeper with whom you developed an affective mother-daughter relationship, as she made it clear that you were not her biological daughter, but wanted you to be, since she didn't had children yet.</p><p>She was the most beautiful woman you ever saw, white skin, blue eyes, pink lips, but the thing you most admired that was part of her beauty was her hair. They were smooth, so white and shiny that they seemed to be made of mother of pearl, you loved when Pearl allowed you to comb them every now and then.</p><p>Every day you wondered who your real parents were. That house obviously wasn't theirs, because instead of having pictures of your parents with you before their possible death, there were pictures of a scary man.</p><p>He was tall and strong, had a black beard, scars on both of his eyes and what scared you the most, was that he had a knife in place of his left hand.</p><p>Your routine was always the same, waking up and spending time on the beach, always saying what you needed to talk to the sea creatures, even though you knew they couldn't talk and couldn't understand you.</p><p>You always said that despite being happy there with Pearl, you felt like the most incomplete girl in the world, because you knew nothing about your past and had no other kids in the village, you had no one to play with, so you were very lonely.</p><p>Until that unfortunate day happened: You were becoming a woman. Your breasts began to grow and your first vaginal bleed happened. Pearl explained to you that this was called menstruation and that it happened because you became a teenager, about to become an adult woman.</p><p>Before bed that day, you could hear her talking to someone on the phone, seemed to be announcing what had happened to you, which you found extremely strange, but went to sleep, believing that the next day, your pacific life would go on. A big mistake.</p><p>You did get up as usual, noting a look of sadness on Pearl's face, but when you asked why, you had the same answers.</p><p>-Alright, I'll leave then! You warned, trying to run for the exit door, when you was interrupted by her hand, holding your skirt.-What happened Pearl? Why are you acting weird? I want answers! You demanded in a loud, angry tone of voice.</p><p>-You can't go, we'll have a visit today! She replied, which to you was a source of joy, from her tone, it did not seem.</p><p>You looked forward to the visit she was talking about, but your joy faded soon, when you saw that it was the Man, who you feared so much. He entered unceremoniously, implying that this house was not, in fact, of your possible deceased parents, but his.</p><p>-Pearl! He shouted eerily, which made you hide behind the couch.</p><p>-Yes, sir? She immediately run to him.</p><p>You stood behind the couch, just listening to what they said, your heart almost jumping out of your mouth.</p><p>-So this is the girl you told me about? He asked.</p><p>-Yes! She nodded.</p><p>You heard large footsteps approach you as he appeared in front of you and began to look, as if analyzing you, while you cringed in fear so that he wouldn't touch you. Until with his huge hands, he grabbed your little wrists and lifted you up, making you cry with so much fear.</p><p>-She's totally beautiful, just like her mother, as I wanted! He said as he looked at you with scary eyes, looking very pleased, as you didn't understand anything about what was going on.-I'll marry her!</p><p>In that instant, your spine froze. If you were already afraid of him, whom you simply called Otoko, how could you marry him? Had to rebel.</p><p>-You're crazy? I'll not marry you even if you were the last man on earth! You shouted valiantly, which caused Pearl's astonishment.</p><p>He closed his eyes and released your wrists, making you fall to the floor.</p><p>-You little bitch! He cursed, before giving you an extremely hard punch to the cheek, which obviously left you passed out.</p><p>A while later, you opened your eyes, slowly waking up and thinking that it was all a nightmare, but when you noticed your swollen and aching cheek, you concluded that unfortunately it was not.</p><p>A while later, Pearl came into your room and hugged you tightly, showing concern.</p><p>-Glad you woke up! She said.</p><p>-Pearl ... what's going on? Why's he here? You asked again as tears rolled down your cheeks.</p><p>She took a deep breath and held your little hands as she looked sadly into your eyes.</p><p>-My love, you're here to marry him and you have to accept, otherwise he can kill you and I would die if that happened! She explained and became even more sad.</p><p>-But ... I have no choice? You said, between the sobs.</p><p>-Yes, but please, take this situation until I can set you free! She begged with her eyes.</p><p>-Will you help me out of here? You grinned and regained the sparkle in your eyes.</p><p>-I promise I'll do my best, but it won't be today, so I ask you to be strong and hold on until that day comes!</p><p>You wiped the tears and held back the crying.</p><p>-I'll be strong, for you Pearl! You said determinedly.</p><p>-That's my brave girl! She said, before giving you another hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the next and fateful day, you were forced to marry the one you feared so much, and at that moment you became the most unhappy person in that village. The mansion was soon filled with guards wearing caps named "Marine" to keep you from escaping.</p><p>The wedding night wasn't as you imagined, it wasn't romantic as you thought it would be, or with the person you thought it would be.</p><p>You got punched with thorns in the face and as he insulted you and treated you like you were just his personal punching bag, you knew you would have to get used to it because it would happen constantly.</p><p>After the torture session, Pearl took care of your injuries, that caused the greatest physical pain you have ever experienced in your short life. If it wasn't for Pearl's love, care and comfort, you certainly wouldn't think twice, take a knife from the kitchen when no one was looking, and end your own life.</p><p>As the years passed, you no longer burst into tears of suffering, as you realized that your tears and your pleas were not enough to stop him from being violent and ruthless with you.</p><p>Until, when you turned 15, the plan devised by Pearl and her boyfriend, Martin, one of the village's fishermen, would come into play.</p><p>She made copies of all the keys, when Martin disguised himself as one of the new Marine guards, since every year, Otoko always changed guards. After all the keys had been copied, each for the past four years, as they needed to be extremely careful if they wanted that plan to work, the day of escape came.</p><p>You barely slept. Even though you were still recovering from the last injuries he had caused you and didn't even have 1 berrie in your pocket. But you didn't mind, just wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible.</p><p>You heard 3 knocks on the wooden door of your room, that was the sign that Otoko was asleep and had few guards around the house, it was the perfect time to escape. You opened the bedroom door with one of the copied keys and did your best to be very quiet.</p><p>As you descended the stairs, your heart sped up to see a guard walking, but he was distracted, fiddling with his book. You hid behind the couch, but soon he would find you. You looked around until you saw a glass sphere that was part of the living room decor.</p><p>You picked it up and threw it toward the kitchen, which obviously made an absurd noise. It was fortunate that Otoko had a very heavy sleep. You quickly tiptoed over to the backyard door. Using the second copy of the key, you opened and left, running to the great gate, the gateway to your long-awaited freedom.</p><p>As you arranged the third key to open the great gate with a trembling hand, you were struck by an extremely hard blow to the head and passed out.</p><p>When you opened your eyes, you found yourself in your room again, feeling a huge headache. When you tried to raise your right hand to rub your temples to try to relieve the pain, you were surprised that you couldn't feel your fingers.</p><p>Slowly you turned your head to the side when you saw it. Your right forearm no longer existed, it was just a piece of useless stump wrapped by bandages. Horrified, you let out a loud, desperate scream along with a cry that made Pearl cry on the other side of the door.</p><p>Besides not being able to get out of there, you just lost your dominant hand.</p><p>-I hope she learns the lesson! Otoko spoke to Pearl, approaching the door.</p><p>-Sir, don't you think you were too ruthless with her this time? Pearl whispered.</p><p>-No, and... He grabbed Pearl violently by the chin and lifted her to his height. -I know you helped her in this escape plan. If this happens again, I'll totally forget that you were one of my father's protégés. Do you understand me? He threatened her, intimidating as usual and dropped her to the floor, entering your room.</p><p>-More punishments? Don't you think that's enough? You screamed between the sobs.</p><p>-Let this be your warning: If you try to escape from here again, it will be the other arm and then both legs until you'll became nothing but a miserable invalid! He said as he clenched at your healing wounds, triggering your screams of pain.</p><p>Pearl cried upon hearing your suffering and swore that it would free you from that jail anyway, even if it cost her own life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 years went by and she and Martin continued to create escape plans for you. Your only moments of joy were when you read library books while Otoko solved Marine problems, as he had one of the largest offices inside.</p><p>The books that you could read were all about pirates, and you soon began to be enchanted by all the great, mind-boggling offshore adventures and thrilling treasure hunts.</p><p>You were even more excited when you discovered that there were real-life pirates sailing the two oceans around the world, deciding that the first thing you would do once you got free was to become a pirate too.</p><p>Seeing your excitement, Pearl began to tell you the stories the people learned and told, the most famous of all being the former King of the Pirates, who left a treasure that would make dreams come true so that whoever sought would find them.</p><p>You also started reading newspapers and liked the information they brought you about pirates. But in one day, something very strange and mysterious happened at the same time. The news said that the pirate Ace Fist of Fire had been murdered by one of the Marine's guards.</p><p>When you read that news, you were overcome by even greater pain and cried compulsively. Pearl was just as intrigued as you were, but left it aside when she thought that you mourned Ace's death, someone you barely knew, was because of your over-sensitivity, something you've had since you were a child.</p><p>You pretended to believe that possibility, because deep down, you felt that you had a much bigger and more important reason.</p><p>One day she started telling you about the Straw Hats, who had the most fearless captain of the seas, whose trademark was his straw hat and the scar on his left cheek.</p><p>-His name is Monkey D. Luffy. Ironically he's the grandson of the Marine's vice captain, Monkey D. Garp! She laughed.</p><p>For some reason you felt a shiver up your spine when you heard his name from her mouth, but you didn't care and started asking more questions to satisfy your curiosity.</p><p>-They're saying he and his crew are causing trouble for Marine! She explained, and you became more and more fascinated with curious eyes and alert ears.-That's his wanted poster!</p><p>-For a pirate captain, he must already be an old man right? I guess about 50 years old! You said, in your mind already trying to imagine what he looked like, maybe he had a huge beard, or wore a huge captain's hat, like in the books you always read like Captain Hook or Captain Alexander Smollet.</p><p>Pearl laughed, amused by your answer and continued.</p><p>-No dear, he's still a young man, must be about 17 like you, around! She answered, which made you take his wanted poster and see how his face was. And as soon as your eyes met the picture, you felt as if a small wave invaded your chest and a big smile was sketched on your face.</p><p>-... Wow! It was the only thing you could say after you were speechless.</p><p>-I didn't know that expression of yours before! Pearl teased as she elbowed you lightly.</p><p>-I think he's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life! You confessed, a little embarassed. It was the first time you felt that way, instantly you knew that you were having your first love.</p><p>-You're playing with fire falling in love with a pirate! She advised you.-Have you heard what everyone is saying about him?</p><p>-What I do know is that all of Marine is a hypocrite. I have heard so many inhuman acts that they have ever done, such as executing an innocent baby, just because he carries the blood of someone who has done things considered "illegal"! You explained and she couldn't say that you weren't right about everything you were talking about. -And looking into his eyes through the image I can feel deep in my soul, he's not mean!</p><p>-... You're right, he looks like he wouldn't do anything to hurt you!</p><p>-Unlike you know who! You commented when you rested your head on the glass window as you watched the ocean through it, thinking of the day when you would gain your freedom. It was still your biggest dream, but in that moment it was more dream than reality.</p><p>-Patience dear, I know that one day you can get out of here! Pearl comforted you, trying to look as optimistic as possible.</p><p>-Last time I tried, I was forced to turn left-handed! You answered as you caressed the small part of what was once your right arm.</p><p>-Always remember: Hope is the last one that dies! She answered.</p><p>Time passed, Otoko was more violent every day that passed and giving you punishments for the most absurd reasons. You faced everything with courage and perseverance, incredible as it may seem, without losing hope.</p><p>The few things that made you happy were the new stories she brought from your dangerous love, most said he was a bloodthirsty mercenary, but you didn't believe a word and always in secret, fell in love with him even more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 years later...</p><p>It was another day like the others ... At least, that's what you thought. You were in your room dipping cotton in alcohol and wiping the stains of blood from the deep cuts on your body so they wouldn't get infected, letting out a groan of pain here and there, for it burned so badly.</p><p>Soon after, you leaned in the window and felt the gentle breeze in your short pink hair. It didn't take long for your eyes to slowly close and you fell asleep.</p><p>During that nap, you had a very beautiful and strange dream at the same time. You were up on a hill looking at the sea, the sun was fading over the horizon and you repeated the words: "Not yet".</p><p>It didn't take long and your sleep was interrupted when the door's bedroom opened and someone entered. You got up and rubbed your eyes, when your blurred vision slowly returned to normal, you were relieved that it was Pearl and she looked very euphoric, what made you forget to tell her about the strange dream you had.</p><p>-What happened? You asked.</p><p>-Something you wouldn't believe even if I tell you! She whispered, the guards couldn't hear a word of that conversation.</p><p>-Then tell me soon, I'm getting curious! You smiled.</p><p>She led you back to the window and pointed to a ship.</p><p>-Do you recognize that ship? She asked.</p><p>-Oh, it's the Thousand Sunny! You answered, shrugging like you didn't care much.</p><p>But when the penny dropped, your eyes widened.</p><p>-The Thousand Sunny? You screamed but then covered your mouth.</p><p>-Yes, he's around here! Pearl smiled.</p><p>-I have to talk to him somehow ... Oh yeah, I can't leave the mansion! You were sad, but soon, an idea popped into your mind.-Pearl, you can leave the mansion anytime you want!</p><p>-Yes, I wish you could too!</p><p>-No problem, I'll write a letter and you'll deliver to him! You explained the plan as you searched the room for paper, envelope and pen.</p><p>Having found these 3 objects, you placed them on the floor and started writing. Since you lost your dominant arm, you have trained to use your left hand. In the early months, your handwriting was horrible, but over time it was no longer intelligible, until you returned to making the curved letters that people admired so much.</p><p>You started thinking about what you would write. You couldn't write straight away "Hey, I love you so much even without knowing you, I hope we get married someday". Luffy would probably be scared. You thought again until you finally found the right letters and wrote, placing little hearts on the empty parts.</p><p>You folded the paper in half, put it in the envelope, and handed it to her.</p><p>-Be careful with this letter, please! You asked.</p><p>-Okay my love, I'll deliver directly into his hands! She kissed you tenderly on the forehead and went to the kitchen, picking up a basket.</p><p>-Where are you going? One of the guards asked, pointing his gun at her and trying to be intimidating.</p><p>But Pearl was so used to it that she acted normally all the time.</p><p>-The boss told me he wanted vegetable soup for dinner when he arrived and I realized there are no vegetables in stock! She explained and continued walking.</p><p>-Okay, but in less than 3 hours you'll be back! He shouted, as if ordering.</p><p>-1: I don't work for you, I work for Otoko and 2: I'll be back anytime I want!</p><p>Feeling burned, he still tried to speak.</p><p>-... And don't forget, if you try another escape route ...</p><p>-Something bad will happen to my girl, I know, don't make me waste time with you anymore! She answered and continued on her way.</p><p>-You just got roasted by the maid! Another guard said, laughing at his colleague.</p><p>-Shut up! He grunted.</p><p>Pearl went out and asked people where she could find Straw Hats, and went to the village grocery store. When he saw the beautiful woman approaching, Sanji's eyes soon turned to heart.</p><p>-A beautiful woman is approaching us! He shouted, making everyone's attention turn to Pearl.</p><p>-Excuse me, are you known as the Mugiwara's captain?</p><p>-My straw hat isn't for nothing! He responded calmly with a smile, while the rest of the crew positioned themselves for attack.</p><p>-Hey, you don't need to do this, I won't do you any harm. I just want to give you this! She opened the basket and handed your letter in his hands. After that, she bowed and left the store, saying nothing more.</p><p>Soon the crew became interested in what might had in that letter.</p><p>-Is that a love letter? Chopper made his bet.</p><p>That made everyone look at him and not long after, they laughed out loud.</p><p>-That's a good joke, doctor! Ussop hugged him and said between laughs.</p><p>-Asking doesn't offend! He complained with his arms crossed.</p><p>-Okay, but maybe it's money! Nami said after laughing and her eyes sparkled with ambition.</p><p>-That must not be that and even if it was, it says "To Luffy" and not "To Nami"! Luffy answered.</p><p>-Whatever, open it soon, don't make us more curious! She said impatiently.</p><p>He opened the letter and then marveled at such a beautiful handwriting.</p><p>"Dear Monkey D. Luffy,</p><p>before you left this island, I wanted you to know that my admiration for you is as great as the two oceans together. I feel deep in my heart that the stories I hear about you, are just rumors and you're just a fearless, kind, brave, and loyal person. It's kind of funny, it seems like I've known you forever. I look forward to the day when I can also sail and meet in person. I can't really put everything I feel in this letter, it would need a lot more paper.</p><p>Love, Y/N"</p><p>-Wow, wasn't Chopper right? You have an admirer! Robin said in her usual calm tone of voice.</p><p>As everyone began to comment on the letter, Luffy was puzzled. Why could he feel that you wrote each word of that letter with so much love? He felt he needed to know who wrote it to him, he felt he needed to know you.</p><p>He started running out of the store, which surprised everyone.</p><p>-Hey, where are you going? Franky asked.</p><p>-I'll talk to who wrote this! He answered, without stopping his rush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-I'm coming too, I have to see that gorgeous face again! Sanji shouted as he ran after the captain.</p><p>-Ugh, it looks like Sanji will never change! Nami grunted, crossing her arms.</p><p>-Am I feeling a twinge of jealousy? Ussop sneered and laughed together with Chopper.</p><p>-No, don't repeat that in your life ever again! She shouted angrily, striking them and leaving them with huge roosters on their heads.</p><p>-Leave it to me! They said, still lying on the floor.</p><p>Luffy and Sanji searched everywhere they knew and asked for information about Pearl, until they met a fisherman, who informed him that she was buying vegetables. They went to the place where they sold vegetables and found her there picking potatoes, to cook for Otoko. </p><p>-Well, well if it's not the Mugiwara? She smiled at the sight of him.</p><p>-Forgive me for bothering you, but I would like to know if you know the girl who wrote me this letter! Luffy asked politely.</p><p>At that moment, Pearl's eyes twinkled, he might be the one who would finally free you from that prison without bars.</p><p>-See that house over there? She asked, pointing to the largest house on the civilized part of the island, which was up the hill.</p><p>-Yes! He replied.</p><p>-She spends most of her time in her room, you can find her in the window in front of the tree! She gave the instructions.</p><p>-She can't come out here to talk to me? He asked curiously, not imagining in the things that happened to you.</p><p>The first thing he thought when he saw that you lived in that house was that you were the firstborn of some rich family and lived comfortably, like Kaya.</p><p>-No, you'll know more when you see her! That's all she said, making him even more curious about you.</p><p>-Thanks! He thanked her and walked toward the house.</p><p>-Hey, where are you going? She asked as she held him by the sleeve of his shirt.</p><p>-Talk to her! He replied in a shrug.</p><p>-Not at that moment, in the daylight, that mansion is full of Marine soldiers patrolling everywhere! She warned.-It's best to visit her at night, when there are fewer guards there!</p><p>-Thanks for the warnings, I will!</p><p>-You're welcome, see you around!</p><p>-Hello beautiful, the moment I saw you, my heart stopped beating and vowed not to beat again until I heard your name! Sanji took her hand and kissed it.</p><p>-I'm Pearl! She answered with a nod.</p><p>-I think that's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. Would you give me the honor of ...?</p><p>-I have a boyfriend! Pearl cut him in the middle of the sentence, which made the hearts in his eyes break in half.</p><p>Time skip:</p><p>You were reading a book to try to distract yourself from your pain, as was your custom, when Pearl came into your room and looked very cheerful to someone who mourned you every day.</p><p>-Did he read my letter? You asked, excited about the answer, yes or no.</p><p>-I don't know, but tonight your life can change forever, my love! She responded with a hug, which only confused you.</p><p>-And what does that mean? You asked.</p><p>-Wait and see! She replied with a giggle, knowing that until night you would be extremely curious.</p><p>You waited impatiently until a time after the silver moonlight washed over the island, you began to hear incessant knocking on the glass window of your room. That scared you, it could be a kidnapper or a bad guy.</p><p>-Who are you? I have a ... A knitting thing and I'm not afraid to use! You threatened, even trembling with fear.</p><p>But when the delicate pink curtains, with some red stains of your blood parted, your fear vanished as you saw who it was and a huge smile spread across your face.</p><p>You were wrong, he could look even prettier than he already was.</p><p>-Good night, you must be Y/N! He took you by the left hand and gave it a gentle kiss, which you found strange, knowing that the Straw Hat flirtant was Sanji.</p><p>-Yes it's me! You answered calmly, trying your best to hide that you were freaking out from being in his presence.-Did you read my letter? You dared to ask.</p><p>-Of course! Luffy grinned broadly.</p><p>-And you like it? You asked again, feeling your cheeks turn red.</p><p>-Very much so. It enchanted me because it is the most beautiful letter I've ever received, 'cause most are death threats! He laughed and it was the most adorable thing you'd ever witnessed in your life.</p><p>-How can you laugh at that? You asked.</p><p>-This is a pirate's life! He answered with a shrug.</p><p>-It sure is immensely better than the life I live! You said wistfully, leaning your head against the window again. </p><p>-How's your life here? He asked worriedly, noting the deep sadness in his eyes.</p><p>With complete confidence in him, you told everything you lived in that place that seemed to many to be true paradise, but to you it was a real hell. Married to Otoko, you didn't love and mistreated you every day, the only reason you stayed there was that you didn't want to lose another arm.</p><p>-I'll get you out of here! He said, which made his sad look quickly turn into a hopeful and cheerful one.</p><p>-... Really?</p><p>-I can't leave you here after I know all this!</p><p>-Sure, I mean, that's all I want, but you're in a tight spot right now! You said, a little apprehensive.</p><p>-I don't mind tightening up a little more if it's to save you! He said.</p><p>You smiled a little.</p><p>He took off his hat and put it on your head. Your heart was filled with joy, that meant he trusted you, even knowing you only one day of his life.</p><p>-Take care of my treasure until I get you out of here! He asked.</p><p>Suddenly, you wrapped him in a tight hug.</p><p>-Thank you so much ... For giving me back my hope! You said as your tears wet his back.</p><p>He broke apart and began to wipe away the tears that came out of your eyes.</p><p>-Someone like you doesn't deserve to shed any tears!</p><p>You sniffled and looked up, making your four eyes meet in a magical moment you'd never felt before. Your heart rate quickened and you swallowed hard as he slowly approached his face to yours.</p><p>Your eyes closed and for the first time, you were about to kiss the lips of someone you really wanted. Suddenly you stopped when you started to hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs, you knew who it was and couldn't let Otoko see him.</p><p>-Luffy, you have to go now! You said, reluctantly pushing him toward the window.</p><p>-What happened? He asked, as he went out the window.</p><p>-It's Otoko, I can't let him see you, see you tomorrow at the same time! You kissed him on the cheek and closed the window.</p><p>In a fraction of a second, you put your hat under the bed just as your bedroom door opened, making a loud crash.</p><p>-Where are you little bitch? He screamed in rage. You knew he was looking for you to take the anger out on you.</p><p>-Where I've always been! You answered serenely.</p><p>-Why are you smiling so much?</p><p>He grabbed your arm and started hitting you with the usual painful blows, but nothing took you away from the joy of what had just happened.</p><p>Hidden in the window, listening to the sounds of your beating, Luffy clenched his fists and tried his best not to break into the room and break the face of the one who was doing so much harm to someone he cared deeply about.</p><p>-I'll get you out of here, I promise! He said as a tear of sadness slid down his cheek and fell to the ground and went back to his crew.</p><p>Time skip:</p><p>After the beating so big that you could hardly stand walking, you dragged yourself using your arms, which still hurt a lot, to your bed, grabbed the straw hat and put it back on your head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He went back to Thousand Sunny, where everyone was already eating dinner, relieved by his arrival after learning that one of the vice captains lived on that island.</p><p>-Where were you? Nami asked as she poked at her salad.</p><p>-Around! He answered dryly and sat down, barely touching the food, which was a major concern for the rest of the Straw Hats.</p><p>-Is something bothering you? Zoro asked, his answer was silence.-Well, anyway, we already bought everything we needed to continue and we set sail in the morning ...</p><p>-No! He shouted, making everyone startle.</p><p>-Okay, you will tell us now what happened, or I'll crumple your face for a whole week! Nami threatened, holding him by the collar of his coat and raising her other fist, she worried as violently as possible.</p><p>-Okay, ok, because I think I'll need your help! He said.</p><p>-We're all ears! Sanji said.</p><p>-I met the girl who wrote this letter and ...</p><p>-Really? Is she as beautiful as the girl who delivered the letter? Sanji asked with heart in his eyes, then getting interested.</p><p>-And most important: She wears panties? Brooke asked too.</p><p>-Don't even think about approaching her with certain intentions! Luffy responded in a threatening way that startled them.</p><p>-Can you tell us what's up with her? Robin asked.</p><p>He told them everything that was going on with you, which made especially Nami extremely angry, because she remembered the time when she was forced to do things she didn't want to do.</p><p>-I'm in! She said, punching the table.</p><p>-We help, but I want to know something! Zoro said.</p><p>-What?</p><p>-Why's this Y/N so important to you and why do you care so much about her? You only know her one day!</p><p>-I just don't know, I just ... Have these weird feelings whenever I'm around her and even when I'm thinking about her! Luffy explained as his cheeks flushed sharply.</p><p>-Like your heart racing so fast it looks like it's going to jump in your mouth? Ussop asked.</p><p>-Yes!</p><p>-Sweaty hands? Franky asked.</p><p>-Yes!</p><p>-And you have a great feeling that you want to be by her side for the rest of your life? Brooke hummed poetically.</p><p>-She makes me feel that and more!</p><p>Everyone looked at each other and nodded, confirming to each other that their innocent captain fell in love for the first time.</p><p>-I know well what it's like! Franky said  secretly thinking about Robin.</p><p>-Really? And by whom have you felt these feelings before? Robin asked approaching him, which made him shy away from her.</p><p>-Well ... That was a long time ago! He replied nervously, soon wanting to change the subject so that Robin wouldn't discover his affection for her.-No matter what, we have to get that girl out of there!</p><p>-The plan is quite simple. I pick her up from the window, while if something goes really wrong, you cover me!</p><p>-And what will happen to her after the rescue? Chopper asked.</p><p>-I want her close to me always so I can be able to protect her. And the only way this can happen is if she joins the crew!</p><p>Everyone agreed, especially after asking Luffy to describe what you looked like. He described you as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and the bravest, strong, kindest, loyal and funny.</p><p>The next day, after 15 minutes of being lifted off the floor and having your skin pinched painfully by pliers, making you full of red marks on the skin. You went back to the bedroom, leaned in the window and started to cry in pain, sometimes the suffering was too great for you to be strong.</p><p>You wanted so badly for Luffy to give you a sign of that he hadn't abandoned the idea of rescuing you from there.</p><p>Suddenly, you became fascinated when you saw a sheet of paper flying towards you. You wiped your tears and took the sheet, curious to know what was written.</p><p>"Dear Y/N,</p><p>I send you this letter to warn you that tonight you will be free as a bird flying for the first time it's life. I wanted to write things as beautiful as the ones you wrote me, but just thought about it, actually Brooke helped me in some parts. I promise that I will never give up on you.</p><p>-Your Monkey D. Luffy ".                                                                                                                                                              </p><p>After reading the letter, you wanted to scream at the top of your lungs of joy, but you held back, showing your joy and emotion, kissing and pressing the letter to your chest, straight to your passionate heart. </p><p>At night you would be free, go your own way as a pirate, and with a little luck, marry him after a few years of a lasting relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-I brought your food, honey! Pearl warned, entering her room with a tray in her arms and placing it on the bed.</p><p>-I'm so happy, I'm not even hungry! You whispered to her with a huge smile showing your contentment.</p><p>-Does that have to do with the letter in your hand? She asked, finally noticing the letter you had received.</p><p>-Yes, read it! You handed it to her and she read each word very calmly.</p><p>Suddenly, when she finished reading, she also showed joy by giving you a strong hug.</p><p>-See? I told you this day would come! She said, holding out your hands.</p><p>That's when you stopped for a moment and thought. If you escaped, something you dreamed of for years, you would only see Pearl after many years apart, or never again.</p><p>-... But if I escape from here... I may never see you again! You confessed as tears fell from your eyes.</p><p>-No, don't cry! She said, as she wiped your tears with her white apron.-That's your biggest dream, if there's one thing I've been taught, it's that you shouldn't give up holding yours for someone or something. Go after your dream! She said as she could no longer contain her tears of emotion.</p><p>You understood, until an idea that might work came to mind.</p><p>-You can escape with me, so we don't have to separate from each other! You asked.</p><p>-My love, I can't go, will hinder your escape! She explained.-What I want most is for you to be free as a bird, as this letter said!</p><p>After her answer, you wrapped her in the tightest hug you ever gave her in your life.</p><p>-Wherever I go, you'll always be my mother! You said, between the sobs.</p><p>-And you'll always be in my heart! She answered as well, wetting your shoulder with tears.</p><p>You two stayed in the big hug, which seemed eternal for a long time. After all, it was the last hug Pearl and you would share, which comforted you, is that someday you would come back and she would see you as a famous pirate.</p><p>A while before bed, you decided to pick up some things you considered very important. Even though it was the house where you had lived in terrible times in recent years, it was still the house where you had many precious memories of your childhood until that day came.</p><p>There were times you thought, that if a lamp genius gave you a wish, your wish would be: Never have the ability to grow. You took your bathing suit with you bathing on the beach, some white pebbles that you collected, a strand of Pearl's hair and a small wooden chest with gold trim. </p><p>Since Otoko decided that room was yours, he has ordered you not to touch that little chest. You heard him say it was a secret weapon to wipe out all the pirates in the world, which you obviously didn't want because it included Luffy.</p><p>You really wanted to know what it had in that chest and destroy, but it threatened you with even worse punishments, such as plucking your toes with pliers while you were conscious, plucking one of your eyes and so on, so you didn't have the guts.</p><p>But that was the decisive escape you've been waiting for so long, you'd take that chest with you.</p><p>Before bed, you put all those precious belongings in a backpack and while they all slept but you and Pearl. You pretended to fall asleep and waited for your beloved to knock on the window, telling you that he was there to pick you up and take you away from that terrible place.</p><p>You waited while looking at the clock on the wall every 10 seconds. Until at exactly a few seconds after midnight, you heard the knock on the window. You took a deep breath and walked slowly to the window, so nervous that your hands shook uncontrollably. You opened the window and there he was, smiling at you.</p><p>-Anything to declare? He asked, it was a joke that you decided to play with each other from when you first met.</p><p>-You look beautiful in the moonlight! You said as a blush grew on your cheeks.</p><p>-Come on! He took your hand and tried to jump the tree branch, but you hesitated, pulling your hand from his.</p><p>-What happened? Don't you wanna escape? He asked, you noticed his concern in hise voice and it made you feel loved, Pearl was the only person who cared about you that way. You could add one more person to the list.</p><p>You looked away.</p><p>-What if this escape doesn't work? I can lose another arm, or worse: Something bad can happen to you! You confessed.</p><p>The attention of your eyes returned to him as you realized that he was getting closer to you. You were so nervous, but you didn't try to pull away. You stood there, paralyzed, feeling his breath hit your fringe of hair as you refused to make eye contact.</p><p>-Do you trust me? He whispered.</p><p>Your heart beat faster and you swallowed, but when he said those words, you didn't had more doubts that was what you wanted. You slowly slid your small, delicate hand into his and felt his grip firm but at the same time careful.</p><p>-With all my heart! You answered, looking up when your eyes met his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He smiled adorably at you, before leaning over and gave his forehead a tender kiss. For the sake of protecting yourself, you pushed him away, soon regretting what you just did.</p><p>-What happened? He asked, visibly concerned about your behavior.</p><p>-I'm sorry, it's just ... I'm not used to receiving physical contact from men, except to make me suffer! You confessed, while quickly wiping away a single tear that fell without you wanting to.</p><p>He didn't say anything, just gave you a big hug.</p><p>-I would never do anything for you to suffer! He whispered, words as true as the love you had for him.</p><p>-I know! You replied, stroking his back with your only hand.</p><p>He quickly grabbed you and gently helped you up the window to jump on the tree. You two had to be extremely quiet.</p><p>One of the guards was patrolling outside, but was taking a nap. Everything was working very well, until you stepped on a thin and not very resistant branch, which made it break and make noise.</p><p>The noise ended up waking up the guard, who soon caught the two of you in your attempt to escape.</p><p>-Hey you, stop right now! He shouted, before wielding the gun that was placed beside him and fired.</p><p>You closed your eyes, waiting for death. But when you opened them again, you saw Luffy in front of you and was even more terrified at the thought that he had taken all the shot.</p><p>-I'll be okay Y/N, run! He shouted in an order.</p><p>You obeyed what he said and jumped to the other side of the wall, where you fell into Franky's arms.</p><p>-Hello buccaneer! He greeted you.</p><p>At that moment, you were supposed to be the happiest person in the world because you were finally free, but you were more concerned with your great love.</p><p>On the other side of the wall, the bullets ricocheted and the guard was eventually hit in the head by one of them, resulting in his death.</p><p>The noise of the shots alerted the other guards, who soon took action to inflict too. Using his elastic arms, he held on to the wall and also reached the other side without a scratch.</p><p>You didn't resist and hugged him, relieved that he was fine. After the hug, he held your hand again.</p><p>-Let's run, it won't be long before they come to us! He warned.</p><p>You all ran as fast as your legs could while a car chased you.</p><p>You smiled when you saw that he wouldn't let go of your hand for a second.</p><p>Meanwhile, Pearl watched from her bedroom window, with great joy and a smile on her face, your long-awaited escape from that horrible place where you suffered so much barbarism.</p><p>Suddenly, her bedroom door opened violently, which caused a loud noise.</p><p>But Pearl didn't care, she knew who was and didn't try to escape, fully accepting her sad fate.</p><p>-You were responsible for her escape! Otoko screamed at the top of his lungs, furious in a way she had never seen before.</p><p>-Yes, it was me. And it was worth it, my girl is free of a complete scoundrel and cruel like you! She screamed, what she wished she had given a long time ago.</p><p>-You'll regret it! He threatened, while aiming the gun directly at her chest.</p><p>-I'll never regret it! She replied, opening her arms to expose her chest more, while her eyes still wept tears of joy for you.</p><p>Without saying anything else, he pulled the trigger and hit her, making her body fall dead on the floor, but she still has a smile on her face. In the meantime, you entered the Thousand Sunny and sailed in any direction, as long as it was well away from the island.</p><p>Everyone celebrated the success that was your rescue.</p><p>-Thank you, thank you very much! You thanked Luffy a thousand times, while the two of you didn't leave each other's embrace.</p><p>-I'd do this more than a million times! He replied sweetly.</p><p>-Oh no, it seems that the heart of this one you'll not have too! Ussop scoffed at Sanji, seeing the hearts in his eyes broken.</p><p>-Go piss off another one! He said, while crossing his arms and went in another direction.</p><p>Time skip:</p><p>You spent several hours celebrating, which was super fun, but inevitably, everyone felt very tired. Except Brooke, but you didn't know a lot about skeletons. You found it hard to want to sleep, because you wanted to enjoy every second of what was called "freedom".</p><p>But you soon conceded that you were tired and Luffy accompanied you to the room where the girls slept together.</p><p>-And to think I have 7 more hours to see your beautiful face again! You told him, when you finally got to the door.</p><p>-It seems to me like an eternity! He laughed.-Good night!</p><p>You smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek before entering the room.</p><p>You sighed passionately, before looking around. Nami and Robin were already asleep. You could see an empty bed and soon deduced that it was yours, as your backpack was on top of it.</p><p>You sat and yawned, preparing for the most peaceful night's sleep in your life. It was then that it looked like your sleep was completely drained when you remembered the infamous little chest you took.</p><p>You covered your legs with a blanket and rummaged through the backpack, immediately feeling the woody texture and took the chest in your hands.</p><p>You undid the improvised lock and slowly opened it. What was kept in that place for so long, was a ... Fruit?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-He beat me up several times so I wouldn't see a fruit? It was the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>But after so long, the fruit looked intact, it didn't rot and it didn't even have that white thing around it.</p><p>Well, it also didn't look like an ordinary fruit with those swirls all over it.</p><p>You took it in your hand and brought it close to your nose, there was no smell of anything. Soon after you took it to your mouth and took a bite.</p><p>The taste was so inedible, that you grunted in disgust regardless of whether Nami and Robin were asleep.</p><p>-Y/N, what happened? Nami asked when she woke up, still stunned by sleep.</p><p>"That fruit really spoiled!" You said, while running your hand over your tongue to see if it took away the horrible taste of it.</p><p>-Girl, don't eat that! She screamed and then took the fruit out of your hand.</p><p>-But I already ate a piece, what is it? You asked, notoriously confused.</p><p>-Y/N, have you never heard of the devil's fruits? She asked.</p><p>You denied it, shaking your head.</p><p>-Devil fruits are magical fruits that give superhuman powers to those who eat them! She explained, but from what she said, it didn't seem as bad as she seemed to demonstrate.</p><p>-Just for that? That's not cool?</p><p>-Yes it's very cool, but there is a catch: You'll never be able to enter the ocean again! She said bluntly.</p><p>-What does that mean?</p><p>-This means that when you enter the sea, you'll die for not being able to swim!</p><p>-Oh ... That's why! You said, understanding that that fruit could be as dangerous as it is fascinating.</p><p>-All right, did you feel anything different in your body? Feeling like rubber, or something?</p><p>You gave her questions a confused look, in fact, you didn't feel anything after eating the fruit.</p><p>-No! You answered clearly.</p><p>-Ok, I'm going to talk to the boys to see what they think this fruit can be, do you want to come too?</p><p>-Yes! You agreed, putting the chest off your lap and getting out of bed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Luffy was leaning on the ship's deck, his gaze fixed on the reflection the moon made in the ocean water, but always thinking of you.</p><p>He was confused, he knew he was in love with you, but he didn't know exactly why he felt that strong connection with you, just as you felt for him, but he knew he had to have a reason.</p><p>-Are you dating with the moon's reflection, captain?</p><p>He looked back and smiled when he saw Zoro.</p><p>-No! He laughed.-Just thinking ...</p><p>-About her?</p><p>-Yeah, heh. She doesn't leave my thoughts not even for a second! He said.</p><p>-I don't believe I'm going to say that, but Monkey D. Luffy fell in love!</p><p>-Yeah, I'm 1000% sure of this! He shrugged.</p><p>-Well, do you think about establishing a relationship with her? Zoro asked bluntly.</p><p>At that moment, it seemed that everything had clarified for him.</p><p>-I hadn't thought of that! Luffy said, his eyes shining with the possibility. -I'll ask her to become my wife!</p><p>-Woah, don't you think you are rushing too far with this decision?</p><p>-Never be rash when it comes to love, get everyone on the boat, I want everyone to be present for this moment!</p><p>-What moment are you talking about? You asked with a laugh, when you walked up to them with Nami.</p><p>Upon seeing you, Luffy quickly ran up to you, held your hand and kissed it.</p><p>-Look, I still don't know what's going on here, but I'm really enjoying it! You said, while your cheeks slightly turned pink.</p><p>-Captain, I wanted to talk to you about ...</p><p>-We will talk about it later Nami, now we have more important matters to deal with! He said, never taking his eyes off you.</p><p>-More important than that? Okay, you're the captain! She said, immediately agreeing.</p><p>Shortly afterwards, everyone on the ship was reunited, Frank was working on a new thing, for which measurements of your left arm were needed, it sure was for you.</p><p>-So why did you bring us all together here? Chopper asked, scratching his eyes to see if sleep passed.</p><p>-For this very special moment! Luffy replied, leaving everyone there confused, especially you.</p><p>-But what are you talking about? You asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>But it all started to make sense when he knelt at your feet.</p><p>-Y/N, I never met anyone as special as you, I love you with all my heart and I promise to protect you and not let anything hurt you anymore. Will you marry me?</p><p>You were so surprised by those words, you were speechless, covering your mouth with your hand and almost crying with joy.</p><p>-Yes, yes, a million times yes! You answered with all the certainty in the world.</p><p>He took you in his arms and hugged you tight, you smiled while looking into his eyes full of love and you touched your foreheads to each other.</p><p>-Wait, did you accept? But you two don't even know each other for 2 days! Zoro asked, confused by your answer.</p><p>-It's never too early or too late when it comes to love and we both know very well how we feel about each other! You answered.</p><p>-You're perfect! Luffy said, again pressing you against him.</p><p>-Ok already, can I go to sleep now? Sanji asked, notoriously annoyed by the fact that he couldn't hit on a woman who was engaged.</p><p>-Oh come on Sanji, why can't you be happy for me? Luffy questioned.</p><p>-You know very well why ...</p><p>And they started to argue with each other.</p><p>-I sense that we'll have more discussions like this! Robin said, before yawning in his sleep.</p><p>-Yeah! You laughed.</p><p>Suddenly, their discussion was interrupted, when their Transponder Snail started making noise, indicating that someone was trying to communicate with them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>